What happens when you mix songs with GW pilots.
by Lizalaroo
Summary: [Completed] I think you should take a look. Its really funny!
1. Heero's Song - Like a Prayer

Like A Little Prayer – got mixed with Heero  
  
Download or listen to Like a little Prayer by Madonna while reading this. Its really funny! Or you   
could just read it like that and think I am totally insane!  
Number one of the Song Feast!!!  
  
Heero… oooo ooooh ohh  
  
Heero is a mystery  
He must always stand alone  
I hear him self detonate  
And its loud like… hell  
  
When he commits suicide  
Its like a little prayer  
He's down on the ground  
His head broken in pieces  
  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel his pain  
Just like a prayer  
You know he'll die soon  
  
I hear his scream  
Its like a devil crying  
I have no choice  
I hear him scream  
Feels like killing   
  
I close my eyes  
Oh god I wanna commit suicide  
Heero is falling  
I close my eyes  
Heaven help me  
  
When he self detonates   
Its like a little prayer  
He's down on the ground  
Bleeding himself to death  
  
In the midnight hour  
He's trying to kill Relena  
Just like a prayer  
One day he will kill her  
  
Like a lunatic  
He screams quite loudly to me  
He's out of control  
Just like a phsychomaniac  
Now he's stabbing himself  
  
  
Its like a dream  
No end and no beginning  
He's with his gundam  
Its like a dream  
He's gonna go kill everyone!  
  
  
When he goes on his mission  
Its like a little prayer  
He's up in Space  
Killing everyone in sight  
  
In the midnight hour  
Heero hacks computers  
Just like a prayer  
You know he never pays his bills  
  
When he screams out loud  
Its like a little prayer  
His knees are bleeding  
And his arm has been shot  
  
In the midnight hour  
He protects the world  
Just like a prayer  
Relena doesn't deserve him  
  
Oh oh aha ohoh ahaha  
  
Heero is a mystery  
He always stands alone  
I hear him self detonate  
And its loud like hell  
  
Just like a prayer  
His screams can take me there  
Just like it used to be  
He is a mystery  
  
Just like a dream  
He's not what you seem  
Just like a prayer  
Heero is the coolest guy  
  
Its like a prayer  
He'll kill Relena soon  
Its like a prayer  
He'll kill her  
  
Heero IS THE COOLEST!!!  
  
Couldn't be stuffed to do anymore on him. Hope you like it :P 


	2. Duo's Song - Oops, I annoyed Heero again

Oops I did it again by Britney Spears  
  
Duo singing this song  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeh yeah  
  
I think I did it again  
I made Heero believe  
I'm such an annoying freak  
Oh baby  
  
It may seem like he minds  
But in real life  
He feels like killing me  
  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops I did it again  
I stole from the shop  
Annoyed Heero like hell  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops, I just hit Heero  
He thinks I'm from Hell  
I'm not that innocent  
  
You see my problem is clear  
I always like to poke Heeeeeero.  
Tease him about Relena,  
I stalk behind him all the time  
But I'm seen as a fooool   
In so many wa… ways.  
  
But to lose… all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby baby  
  
Oops I annoyed Heero again  
He pulled my platt  
I launched a milkshake  
Oh baby baby  
  
Oops he's coming this way  
I'm gonna block oooooooooout  
I'm not so happy now…  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeh yeah  
  
  
All aboard the gundam  
Heero: Duo, before you go, there is something I want you to have  
Duo looks at a clenched fist  
Duo: But wait a minute, didn't you just hit me before?  
Heero: Yea, yes I did.  
Duo: But I thought you were done?  
Heero: Well Duo, I'm gonna do it again.  
Duo: Oh you shouldn't have!  
  
(Bang bang, hit cream, hair being pulled, Duo flying across scene)  
  
Oops I , got hit by Heero again  
Got lost, in this game of fighting  
Oops you, oops you, think that I come from Heeeelll.  
I'm not that innocent!  
  
Oops he's coming right at me  
I stayed for too long  
Got lost in my way out  
Oh baby baby  
  
Oops you think I'm insane  
That I'm sent from heeeeeellll  
I'm NOT that innocent  
  
Oops I did it again  
I drove Heero mad  
Got hit in the face  
Oh baby baby  
  
Oops, he's coming my way,  
Thinks I'm from Heeeeelll  
I'm not that innocent!  
  
Bang!!!  
Heero hits Duo in the face. End of song…  
  
This was just a joke, really… I think Duo is hot! 


	3. Relena - bashing... don't read this one ...

Pray – Tina Cousins  
  
Relena singing it  
  
What a miracle is life  
Heero hasn't killed me yet  
So hold out your hands yeah   
Hold out your hands  
  
He's just the same as me  
Each wanting peace (cough cough)  
No he don't understand, yeah  
I'm the one for him  
  
And if we don't find peace  
Soon enough  
So lets pray for peace  
While there's still time  
  
Prayer for peace and pray for love  
Prayer for the nations to live as one  
Pray for the children, whose parents have died  
Pray one day we open our eyes  
And pray for the gundams and pray for me  
I's so stingy and always carefree  
Pray Heero likes me so I can forget about the war  
Pray he doesn't shoot me next time I see him  
  
I wish for peace each day  
Each day a golden praise is sung  
To the wonder of gundams yeah,  
And those stupid idiots who made them  
They ruined Heero's life  
He's so hard to get now  
No he don't understand  
Yeah, no one understands  
  
And if you don't ask me why  
You won't know why  
So I'll tell you peace and Heero are all that matters!  
  
Pray for good and pray for love  
Pray I lose my obsession for peace  
Pray I will stop talking so annoying  
Pray they poison me soon YEAH YEAH  
Pray for Heero and pray for peace  
Pray for the sanc kingdom and the peacecrafts  
Pray for the homeless children, whose time is to come  
To realise peace is the only thing that matters  
  
Pray for good and pray for love  
Pray for Heero and that he kisses me soon  
Pray for salvation  
Pray that I'm right  
Pray one day Heero opens his eyes  
And pray for peace and pray for Heero  
Pray one day the nations become one  
Pray for the children whose time is to come  
Pray they forgive Heero for the stupid things he's done  
  
Aha ha aha ah aha hga ahaha ahaha hahahaahahahahaha ah  
Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… and peace. 


	4. Trowa - Cause I got high

Cause I got high  
  
Trowa singing  
  
Its like I don't care about nothing man…  
Tralalala  
  
I was gonna clean my room until I abandoned the pilots  
I was gonna get up and find Quatre until I got high… duh duh duh  
My hair is still really disgusting and I know why!!!  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
I was gonna go to the circus, before I got high  
I could have gone, and I could have not, but I got high  
I've got amnesia, and I know why! Yeah he!  
Cause I got high, Cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
I was gonna do the circus act but then I got high  
I just got a new clown suit but I got high  
Now I've joined OZ and I know why! Yeah he!  
Cause I got high, Cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
I wasn't gonna be gay before I got high  
I was gonna go kick some butt before I got high  
The gundams hate my ass and I know why! Yeah he!  
Cause I got high, Cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
I wasn't gonna protect Quatre before I got high  
I wasn't gonne try and get hurt before I got high  
Now I've lost my memory and I know why!!! Yeah he!  
Cause I got high, Cause I got high, Cause I got high!!!  
  
I was gonna cut my hair before I got high  
I wasn't gonna apply as a clown but I got high  
Now my face is cut from a dagger and I know why, Yeah he!!  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high  
  
I was gonna be on the gundam's side, before I got high  
Im serious, I was gonna help them kill the enemy, but I got high  
Now I'm full of guilt and I know why, Yeah he!!!!  
Cause I got high, Cause I got high, Cause I got high!  
  
I messed up my entire life because I got high  
I lost my pride and love, because I got high!  
Now I'm living in a circus and I know why, Yeah he!  
Cause I got high, Cause I got high, Cause I got high  
  
I'm gonna stop singing this song, cause I got high  
I'm wearing my costume wrong cause I got high  
And if I don't get a single applause I know why, yeah he!!!  
Cause I got high, cause I got high, cause I got high!  
  
Sho shooo shobidowa!  
Cause I'm high….  
Well I don't really have a name cause I stole it from someone else  
I used to be a nameless nobody, yeah yeah yea  
I have no life at all and hide my emotions in a mask  
Oh my goodness  
So all of you skins, skins? please tell me the meaning of life!  
AEIO AEIO and sometimes W.  
Oh I'm such a looser, but what the hell  
I need a new hairdoo!!!!! 


	5. Quatre - Can't get it out my head

Kylie – Can't get you out of my head  
Quatre singing  
  
LALALALALALALALALALALA…  
Just can't get it out of my head  
Boy, I can feel everyone's pain  
I just can't get it out of my head  
I can feel the pain you don't think about  
LALALALALALALALA…  
Just can't get it out of my head  
Boy, the pain is all I think about  
I just can't get it out of my head  
I feel the pain you don't think about  
  
Every night, Every day  
Cause I was born with skills for empathy  
Won't the pain… leave  
Why do they suffer sooooo much  
Free them, of their pain, forever, and ever  
LALALALALALALALALALALA…  
  
Just can't get it out of my head  
Boy, I can feel everyone's pain  
I just can't get it out of my head  
I can feel the pain you don't think about  
  
There is a painful secret in them  
I can feel it through my veins  
Set them freeeeeee  
I can feel the pain in them  
Set me freeeee  
Free them forever and ever  
LALALALALALALALALA… 


	6. Wufei - I'm a bad bad sexist

I'm Real – Jennifer Lopez  
  
Please note, I am not a sexist. I am just totally making fun of Wufei who I happen to hate SOOOOOOOOO much.  
  
Wufei  
  
Let's go  
Called her on the phone, said I'm coming through  
Hope she's all alone cause I've got news for her  
I know she's just a woman, but Sally is so cool  
I gotta tell her doesn't matter who she is  
  
Don't tell anyone what I said  
Cause they all know, I'm one big sexist  
Don't try to understand  
Baby, there's no mystery cause you know what I am  
  
I'm mean, what you get is what you see  
I'm an anti feminist  
You wanna say I'm wrong  
Injustice is what I am  
  
I had a wife once  
Her name was Nataku  
She died in front of my eyes  
And now I'm a bad, bad sexist  
  
Sally likes the way I dress  
The way I wear my pants  
Shows me off to all her friends and baby I don't care  
Just as long as she tells them who I am  
Tell them I'm the one that hates women so much!  
  
I'm obsessed with Justice  
And soon enough, I'll probably be racist too  
Don't try to understand  
Baby there's no mystery cause you know what I am  
  
I'm a sexist, what you get is what she sees  
She won't convince me otherwise  
She wants to say I'm hers  
Be with me all the time  
But is that really justice?  
To be with her all night  
She tells on me to all her friends  
"He's a bad bad sexist,"  
  
Really, what you get is what you see  
I'm an anti feminist  
You wanna say I'm wrong  
But is it really justice?  
  
She asks me all the time  
But what can I tell her?  
She tells to all her friends  
I'm a bad bad sexist  
  
I'm a sexist, what you get is what you see  
I'm an anti feminist  
She wants to say I'm hers  
Be with her all the time  
But is that really justice  
To be with her all night  
She tells on me to all her friends  
I'm a bad bad sexist  
  
What you get is what you see  
I'm an anti feminist  
She always says I'm hers  
I don't want to be hers  
  
One time is not enough  
She thinks I'm hard to get  
She tells on me to all her friends  
"He's a bad bad sexist,"  
  
Don't annoy me so much  
Cause I don't like women   
Just know I'm here with you  
Don't try to understand  
Baby there's no mystery cause you know what I am  
  
I'm a sexist  
And anti feminist  
Women are all weak  
And that is what I think  
  
  
Couldn't do anymore… it gets kinda hard!!! 


End file.
